


Goodnight, sweet prince

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Lucifer, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodnight, sweet prince; and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.” – <em>Hamlet</em>, William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, sweet prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/gifts).



> Ecila, kinkosa soulmate del mio cuore, questa è per te. Ti voglio bene. ♥

“Verranno a prenderti.” Lo dico con voce ferma, sicura. Prendo il tuo volto tra le dita, mi abbasso su di te e lo sussurro ancora. Verranno, resisti, non ti lasceranno in questo stato. Nostro Padre non ti lascerà in questo stato.  
Le mie mani si fanno vermiglie, il tuo sangue non si ferma e io non posso arrestarlo. Non posso guarire le tue ali spezzate, il tuo corpo che la caduta ha martoriato.  
“Stupido.”  
Non saresti in queste condizioni se non mi avessi avvolto e fatto da scudo. Grido di rabbia perché continui a punirmi, il tuo sangue sulle mani è doloroso più del mio.  
Il tempo scorre. Le ferite sono troppo gravi, saresti già morto se non ci trovassimo qui, ma la gabbia non ti lascerà morire. Né ti lascerà guarire. È il castigo eterno a cui sono stato condannato dalla tua stessa spada, e vorrei che questa crudele ironia potesse divertirmi ma non lo fa.  
Dalle tue labbra continua a colare un rivolo cremisi e io continuo a cancellarlo con le mie.  
“Verranno a prenderti.”

Ma non accade ancora. Ore e giorni perdono significato, gli anni si tramutano nell’eterno presente della tua agonia.  
La mia rabbia si abbatte sull’anima indifesa di Sam Winchester. È colpa sua, lui ti ha trascinato in quella voragine. Cerco nelle sue grida strazianti un sollievo per entrambi, ma dentro di me so che vi sei indifferente. Tuttavia non mi fermo, non permetterò al suo dolore di avere fine prima del tuo.  
“Verranno a prenderti.”

La gabbia trema e si apre, per un attimo attendo una morte che posso accettare in cambio della tua salvezza, della consapevolezza che ti riporteranno a casa. Ma Death afferra l’anima di Sam Winchester e scompare con essa. La nostra prigione si richiude su di noi.  
L’orribile vuoto della disillusione mi fa vacillare per un istante, ma riesco a nasconderlo e a voltarmi verso di te. E sto per dirlo ancora, sto per rassicurarti di nuovo, ma il tuo sguardo mi blocca. Mi rivolgi un sorriso lieve, macchiato di gocce scarlatte. Beffardo. Mi stai sfidando a ripetere ancora quelle parole vuote e a fingere che abbiano qualche significato. E allora mi arrendo e mi avvicino, e il tuo sorriso si fa amaro. Ti ha abbandonato, Michael.  
Mi chino su di te e guardo il tuo volto esangue. Sei così stanco, fratello mio. Mio amore. Non ti importa più di Dio e forse neppure di me, vorresti solo poter chiudere gli occhi, trovare finalmente riposo.  
Ti sollevo con delicatezza. Le mie braccia ti sostengono, le mie ali ti avvolgono, il mio corpo ti culla.  
“Chiudi gli occhi.”  
Darò ogni soffio di vita che ho in me cercando di rendere muto il tuo dolore, nascondendolo ai tuoi sensi, finché potrò. Nostro Padre ti ha abbandonato, ma io non lo farò. Chiudi gli occhi, Michael, e riposa.


End file.
